What Happens When Yue is on a Sugar-High
by pinkribbons
Summary: What would happen if Touya got Yue on a sugar-high? Do something crazy? Maybe........Read and Find out!
1. 1 Pound of Sugar will do you Good

Okay this is just a funny little story of what our guardian might do on a sugar-high. Please review! NO FLAMES!  
  
  
  
What Happens When Yue is on a Sugar-High  
  
  
  
Yue the ever so boring and dull guardian sat on the couch in the Kinomoto's residence next to Touya. Touya was trying to convince Yue that eating sugar is good for you. Yue was wondering why Touya was even doing this to him.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Yue you only live once!"  
  
"No"  
  
"It'll be fun!"  
  
"No"  
  
"I will stop bugging you"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine then"  
  
Touya then grabbed the 1 pound bag of sugar and stuffed it in his mouth full of white powdery sugar. Yue coughed then swallowed it. Touya smirked as Yue started swirling his head around.  
  
Yue then woke up a little dazed. Touya looked at him for a second wondering what he might say. "Oooooo Touya wanna go and run through the sprinkler!" Yue said in a girlish tone. Touya never thought a drunken person would say this. No not a drunk person, a seriously high on sugar person.  
  
Touya eyed at him suspiciously. What would the guardian do on a sugar-high, he did not know. He decided to get the sprinkler out until the little kaijuu came down the stairs.  
  
"Onii-cha-WHAT THE!?" Sakura saw Yue playing with two little puppets on the floor like a little boy.  
  
"Onii-chan! What did you do to Yue!?"  
  
"Little kaijuu I am making him light up a bit, don't worry he will be fine" Touya said with a smirk.  
  
"Little Bobby, would you like to play dress-up?" Yue played with the girl hand puppet.  
  
Sakura just sweat-dropped. "Heh heh Yue what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Oh my fellow mistress jolly good day!"  
  
"Uhh I think I am going to see Syaoran, have fun you two!" Sakura then sped off to Syaoran's.  
  
"Is the sprinkler ready, teehee" Yue sounded girly.  
  
"Eh…….yeah" Touya pointed out the door at the water mixture coming from a machine out of the ground.  
  
"YAY!" Yue spun around then changed into a pink- polka- dot swimsuit.  
  
"Yue what kind of outfit is that"  
  
"My swimsuit isn't it cute!" Yue ran outside and starting jumping through the sprinkler like a little girl.  
  
"Oooo it is so cold!!" Yue screeched. Touya started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Come on Touya!" Yue waved to him while people down the street looked at him as if he was a freak.  
  
"Eh no you just have your fun" Touya waved.  
  
"YAY!!!" Yue jumped through the sprinkler again.  
  
And so the story of Yue on a sugar-high begins…………. 


	2. Guardian Beasts and Burnt Cookies

Guardian Beasts and Burnt Cookies  
  
  
  
After Yue was finished with the sprinkler, he dried himself off and changed into pink shorts and a light blue top. He then saw something sleeping in Sakura's room; he decided to wake it up.  
  
"GOOD MORNING KERO-CHAN!!!!!" Yue yelled in a yet again girlish tone.  
  
"AHHH!" Kero yelled.  
  
"AHHH!" He yelled again when he saw Yue.  
  
Kero started to rub his eyes thinking he was in a dream. But no, this WAS real.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YUE!!!???????" Kero looked shocked. Yue was being crazy! A crazy maniac!  
  
"Oh ho ho ho Touya gave me some sugar and now I am so giddy!!" Yue jumped up and down.  
  
"And you would think I would be acting like this after all the sugar I eat, BUT YOU!?" Kero looked at him stunned. Stupid Touya. Now what kind of havoc will Yue bring? He really did now want to know.  
  
"So Kero-chan you wanna come with me somewhere!?" Yue screeched.  
  
"You know Tomoyo really wanted to see me, so I need to go there, Bye!" Kero sped out the window.  
  
'Boy that was a close call' Kero thought as he sped off to tell Tomoyo about this incident.  
  
"Darn, OH WELL!" Yue put a hand in the air.  
  
"I can find SOMETHING to do!" He clapped his hands together cheerfully.  
  
"HEY TOUYAAAAAA!!" Yue ran down the stairs with a screech.  
  
"What Yue?" Touya laughed.  
  
"I am going to bake some cookies!" Yue whirled around and had a pink bunny apron on.  
  
"HEY THAT IS MY APRON!" Touya yelled and pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Teehee" He smiled.  
  
"DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWWWN!" Touya yelled to him.  
  
"Teehee!" Was Yue's only response.  
  
Yue put the cookies in the oven to bake then left them there to do something else.  
  
"Uhh Yue don't you think you should wait until the cookies are done?" Touya asked pointing to the kitchen where the oven full of cookies was.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho, don't worry Touya, I will only be gone for a jiffy!" Yue yelled as he ran down the street to the corner store.  
  
*~Few HOURS later*~  
  
When Yue got home the house was covered with smoke! He left the oven on for too long. Touya was outside so he didn't notice the smoke.  
  
"TOUYAAAAA!" Yue screamed.  
  
"Wha-" Then Touya saw. "AHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Touya cried as he got the burnt cookies and threw them out the window.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YUE!!!?????" Touya yelled at him.  
  
"Teehee!" Yue giggled.  
  
"DON'T "TEEHEE" ME!" Touya yelled more loudly.  
  
"YOU BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN!"  
  
"I didn't think it would do that" Yue pondered slightly.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T THINK!?" Touya yelled.  
  
"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Touya yelled.  
  
"I am leaving you and you are to clean this up!" He yelled once again and then sped off in his flashy convertible to wherever he could get away from Yue.  
  
"Teehee this is going to be fun!" Yue put a fist in the air and ran around trying to clean the house.  
  
And so Touya figured out what sugar might do to Yue……..But wait…….There is more……..How long will he be on the sugar high? Oh ho ho you will see my friend, you will see!  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Oh ho ho ho! Now what is Yue going to do?! Don't worry there will be more chapters soon! Please review! NO FLAMES!! 


	3. Strawberry Ice Cream, a Freaked out Maid...

Strawberry Ice Cream, a Freaked out Maid, and Miss Daidouji  
  
  
  
"Hmmm it seems Touya isn't coming back for a while….." Yue pondered.  
  
"OOOOOOOO!" Yue squealed.  
  
"THE ICE CREAM MAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Yue ran outside to the white truck.  
  
"Well *coughs* hello there sonny" The old man replied rather frightened of what he saw.  
  
"Oh no I am not a boy sir I am a GIRL!!!!!!" Yue jumped up and down. The ice cream man just backed away more frightened than before.  
  
"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!" Yue cheered.  
  
"I would like a triple deluxe strawberry sundae, sir" Yue told the man.  
  
"Here you are" The man handed her the cone.  
  
"TEEHEE! THANKIES!" Yue screeched with happiness as he ran down the street to talk to Miss Daidouji.  
  
"Hello there little maid, direct me to Tomoyo Daidouji!!!!!!!!!" He yelled with his fist in the air. The maid sweat-dropped and showed him to her room.  
  
"Miss Daidouji you have a visitor" The maid knocked quietly.  
  
"Who is it?" A soft voice on the other side replied.  
  
"Ano…what is your name?" The maid asked.  
  
"OH HO HO! I AM TRIXIE!" Yue squealed.  
  
"Trixie?" The maid took a closer look at him and he certainly did NOT look like a girl.  
  
"Teehee!" Yue responded.  
  
"Uh ok…..Here you are" The maid opened the door for Yue and left with a sweat-drop on the back of her head.  
  
Tomoyo looked outside the door and saw "YUE!!!???" Tomoyo screamed but shut her mouth and pulled Yue in then shut the door with a slam.  
  
"AHHH NO IT'S YOU!" Kero was eating cake when he saw Yue and dropped the cake and made a dash for somewhere. He did not know where. Just anywhere where Yue was not.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo looked outside the open window that Kero flew out of.  
  
"DAIDOUJI! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU DARLING!!!!!!!" Yue squeezed Tomoyo tight and looked at her with starry-eyes.  
  
"Uh Yue what has gotten into you?" Tomoyo asked frightened.  
  
"Oh ho ho Touya just fed me some yummy sugar now I am all giddy!!!!!" Yue screeched.  
  
"Oh uh heh heh" Tomoyo sweat-dropped.  
  
"You know Yue I think I need to go somewhere and why don't you go back to Sakura-chan's house?" Tomoyo back away to the door.  
  
"OK!!!!!THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN DOLL!!!!!!!" Yue jumped and squealed to Sakura's while Tomoyo went to find Kero.  
  
Where will Yue really go? He said he will go to Sakura's……Are you so sure? You will see like I always say my friend, oh you will see!!!!!  
  
  
  
That is the end of the third chapter. I hope you liked it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH AND NO FLAMES!!!!! There will be more to the story don't worry!! 


	4. Crashing Sand-Castles, One Scared Little...

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing…….Special thanks to:  
  
Tafadhali  
  
Fireblaze  
  
Saku-chan!  
  
Bunnies are taking over the world's best friend  
  
Eleanor  
  
Fuu Hououji  
  
Anime  
  
Mateem Bluewing  
  
Mei-Hua  
  
shadowfire  
  
NorthStar  
  
Stars From Above  
  
Mememe  
  
Iara  
  
Tomoyo  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW!! Now onto the story!!!  
  
  
  
Crashing Sand-Castles, One Scared Little Wolf, And One Very Angry Touya  
  
  
  
"Hum de dum de dum……hmm I forgot where I was going" Yue thought with her I mean HIS finger on his chin.  
  
"TEEHEE! OH WELL, GETTING LOST IS FUN!!!" Yue jumped up and down like a little girl then laughed like a little maniac devil.  
  
Yue went into the park and saw two little boys building a castle out of sand. Yue decided he wanted to play too.  
  
"Hey little kids CAN I PLAY!!??" Yue asked as he plopped down on the sand beside them and starting building more of the castle for them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH IT IS A MUTANT, RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little boys ran and ran to get away from Yue the maniac…….they thought he was crazy.  
  
"Oh no why did the little kids run like that…..hmm…..OH WELL…..TEEHEE!!!!!!" Yue got up cheerfully and ran down the street until he saw…..HIS BELOVED CARD MISTRESS!!!  
  
"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!" Yue yelled cheerfully as he ran to her.  
  
"Oh ho Yue heh heh" Sakura sweat-dropped while Syaoran who was with her was looking a little frightened.  
  
"YUE-SAN!!!!!!!?????" Syaoran screamed for dear life as he clutched to Sakura for safety. Sakura just sweat-dropped in response.  
  
"Oh why hello Li-san!" Yue hugged Syaoran.  
  
"What *gasp* are you *gasp* doing to me!!!????" Syaoran screamed as he pushed himself away from the maniac.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Syaoran screamed frightened more and more by the second. Yes, it may be weird for Syaoran to be frightened, but with Yue like THAT!? Who wouldn't be!?  
  
"Touya gave me a wee bit of sugar now I am feeling giddy!!!" Yue screeched in a British accent.  
  
"Eh?!" Syaoran screeched.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN HE HAS BEEN POSSSSSSESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran hid behind Sakura.  
  
"No no Syaoran…….Yue will get rid of this…so called sugar-high." Sakura stated as calmly as possible but she was even frightened herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan let's go to the market…..YEAH THE MARKET! Ja ne Yue- san!!!!!!!" Syaoran pulled Sakura along with him as the dashed down to the market.  
  
"Oh no too bad they left me……OH WELL MORE FOR ME TO DO!!!" Yue jumped up and twirled and then landed on his feet.  
  
"TEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Yue screeched once again as he ran down the street but then stopped hearing his voice called.  
  
"YUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A VERY VERY angry Touya came running down the sidewalk…..smoke coming out of his ears and pushing people out of his way as he went.  
  
"GET YOUR LITTLE PALE BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya ran faster while people made scared glances at him.  
  
"OH NO A STALKER!!!" Yue spread his wings then started to fly with Touya on his tail.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yue screamed in glee as he was playing or so he thought a tag-game with Touya.  
  
  
  
Yue is running from Touya? Now what will happen? Will his sugar-high wear out? Oh ho ho ho you will see again my friend, oh you will see!!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Well that is the 4th chapter! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Well more next time!!!!!! Please review!!! NO FLAMES!!!!! 


	5. Darn,More Sugar, Three Freaked Out Guard...

Darn, More Sugar, Three Freaked out Guardians, And Everyone is After Yue  
  
  
  
Yue was flying away from Touya thinking she……NO NO……I mean HE……he was playing a tag-game.  
  
"TEEHEE!! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!!!" Yue kept flying faster and faster until……he flew into a tree!  
  
"OOOOOOO THERE IS A TREE THERE!!" Yue screeched getting up a little weak.  
  
"I NEED MORE SUGAR!" He jumped up and down.  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled while he ran into trees constantly.  
  
"OH NO!" Yue screamed like a little girl……course then he thought he was….eh hem…(*Sweatdrops*)  
  
Yue started to fly again looking for a candy store with Touya on his tail.  
  
"THERE'S ONE!!!!!!!!!" Yue saw a "Sweet F Factory". He ran into the store while customers ran out frightened of what they just witnessed.  
  
"OH HO HO! Did I scare the teenie customers!?" Yue screeched.  
  
Yue skipped happily to the cashier and the cashier looked as frightened as the people who left the store.  
  
"HELLO THERE JOLLY GOOD CHAP!!!!!!!" Yue yelled as he giggled to the cashier.  
  
"Uh uh what can I do for ya…….heh…heh" The cashier backed away bumping into some boxes.  
  
"I WANT SOME OF THIS SUGAR!!!" Yue cheerfully handed him the bag of sugar with a smile.  
  
"Uh here…..NO NEED TO PAY…JUST LEAVE…….NOW!!!" The cashier pointed to the door while Yue skipped out and chugged down the pound bag of sugar. He gulped then swallowed and became happier again. Then someone out of the blue called his name.  
  
"YUE-SAN!" Eriol yelled. Along with Eriol was Ruby Moon disguised as Nakuru Akizuki and Spinal Sun disguised as a plush toy.  
  
"OH HELLO THERE! LONG TIME NO SEE!!!!!" Yue squeezed them all tight.  
  
"AHH YUE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nakuru yelled at him. You would think she would be acting like this NOT YUE!  
  
"Well first Touya gave me some sugar then then I BOUGHT SOME!!!!!!!!!!! AND ATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I AM FEELING GIDDY!!!!" Yue squealed getting happier and happier by the second.  
  
"OH HO HO HO! THIS IS PRICELESS!" Nakuru laughed at him.  
  
"Yue-san I never knew you could be like this" Eriol scared as a little boy clutched onto Nakuru.  
  
"OH HO MY FRIEND YOU DON'T KNOW ME THEN JOLLY CHAP!!!!!" Yue jumped up and down while the three looked at him as if he was crazy…..which was true.  
  
"YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME SOMEWHERE!?" Yue grabbed their hands.  
  
"NO NO WE UH HAVE TO GO!!!!!" Nakuru yelled as she pulled Eriol along with her who was holding Suppi.  
  
"OH GOSH GOLLY!" Yue looked down at the pavement.  
  
"OH WELL MORE FOR ME TO DO!" Yue screeched again. Then he screamed when he heard many familiar voices.  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya had Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Eriol, Nakuru, Tomoyo, The maid, and Suppi were all chasing him.  
  
  
  
Now what is Yue gonna do? Hmm……You will see my friend, Oh ho you will see!  
  
***********  
  
Well that is the end of chapter 5, still more to come! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! EVERYONE YOU ARE SO GREAT! THANK YOU! Please Review and remember NO FLAMES! Ja ne! 


	6. Sleepy-Guns, Yue Out-Cold, Stupid Songs,...

Sleepy-Guns, Yue Out-Cold, Stupid Songs, and the Ending to the Story  
  
  
  
"OH NO THE LITTLE PUMPKINS ARE GOING TO CHASE ME!!!!!!" Yue screamed like a lost little girl……like I said……..he thought he was a girl……you don't need to ask.  
  
"YUE! I AM FINALLY GOING TO WEAR YOU OUT!!" Touya screamed holding an item which looked much like a tranquilizer.  
  
"AHH IT IS A SLEEPY GUN!!!!" Yue cried holding his head in his hands.  
  
Touya was full of rage. He was running faster and faster to get Yue. Syaoran was hiding behind Sakura scared out of his little outfit while Sakura and Tomoyo sweat-dropped at Syaoran and the raging Touya. Eriol was calm as usual as Nakuru was laughing like a maniac. Suppi was just happily munching on his chocolate ice cream. Kero was also eating sweets and the maid had NO idea what was going on.  
  
"OH SAKURA-CHAN THIS IS JUST TOO SCARY!" Syaoran screamed. Sakura and the others just looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho I have to get this on tape!" Tomoyo screamed as she clutched her mini-camera.  
  
"I am sure Touya will get him in due-time, though I am a little scared still" Eriol winced as Yue screeched and screamed over and over again.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!"  
  
Yue would keep screaming that over and over again as more and more people were running away from him frightened as can be.  
  
"YUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya ran and ran while shooting random bullets hitting many people who collapsed on the ground…Sakura decided to do something about it.  
  
"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I AM HIS MISTRESS LET ME HANDLE IT!" Sakura grabbed the tranquillizer and released her staff and pulled out the "Sleep" card.  
  
"AHHHHHH NO SLEEPY! NO SLEEPY!" Yue screamed as he ran into a couple of trees.  
  
"SLEEP CARD PUT YUE TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura directed "Sleep" and it did its job; Yue was knocked out cold.  
  
"No…..mo…re………..coo……ki….es…….su…..garrrrrrr" Yue gargled as he dosed off to sleep on the pavement.  
  
Touya hit him with the sleep-gun just to make sure. "Just to make sure" He smirked and gave them all a wink.  
  
  
  
*~ Few minutes…..bids chirping…..more chirping*~  
  
"WHA-!" all of them said in unison. There was Yue, he was floating in blue. Then icy blue eyes opened.  
  
"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!!" Yue sung or more or less likely screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed in unison.  
  
While Yue just laughed.  
  
*~The End*~  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the story! Please R/R………No FLAMES!  
  
No I don't own ANY Cardcaptor Sakura characters, I do not own the Spice Girls or their really bad song *eh hem sorry to all the people who like them…just HAD to get it out………..gomen gomen* 


	7. The Epilogue to the Story

The Epilogue to the Story  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Touya yelled again.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU GO BACK TO NORMAL!?" He cried and cried while everyone else was freaked out by the crying Touya.  
  
"OH SAKURA-CHAN HE IS SO SCARY!!" Syaoran hugged Sakura from behind scared to death of Yue.  
  
"Uh Touya..." Yue started. Everyone gasped. He was talking normally! Was this the real Yue? Maybe!  
  
"Huh...why are you talking normally?" Touya glared at the guardian in front of him. He looked closely into his eyes and surely they looked like the same icy normal glare he always had. Well when he was off sugar at least.  
  
"Are you....are you...back to your normal self?" Eriol took a step forward while Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun were hiding in the trees scared of what he might do.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho....this is great blackmail! Ooh Sakura-chan since you are the card mistress aren't you going to see if he is real or not!?" Tomoyo squealed and giggled over and over while everyone else looked at her with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Ano...Daidouji-san what is going on?" The maid had no idea what was going on and was quite scared. Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"You can go now...no need to worry" Tomoyo smiled and the maid bowed to everyone and left scared out of her mind.  
  
"You're right Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Matte Sakura-chan, isn't he dangerous?" Syaoran asked scared.  
  
"No, don't worry Syao-chan everything will be fine" Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to Yue to see if it was really him or not.  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan" Syaoran now began to hide behind Tomoyo, while she sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well I think I am back to my normal self card mistress" Yue said in the honest but lame tone. This sounded like him! And he did call her card mistress! YAY! He has turned to normal again!  
  
"You have returned to normal!" Touya, Sakura, and the whole gang cheered.  
  
"But..." Yue chuckled and glared at Touya.. "I would like to get someone back at doing something to me" He chuckled again while holding a bag of sugar in his hands.  
  
"Oh no....you don't mea -mmph-" Touya's whole mouth was covered with a white-fluffy looking solid which people called sugar.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yue laughed. The others giggled. Touya was mad with rage while spitting out sugar everywhere.  
  
This certainly was a good day for Yue....Hehe...But not for Touya  
  
********************  
  
Well not I am done with the WHOLE THING! Aren't you happy I made Yue turn to normal! But Touya........MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! NO FLAMES!!! 


	8. The Epilogue Epilogue

**The Epilogue Epilogue**

Touya grumbled as bits of white sugar was falling out of his mouth.

"So Touya, what are ya gonna do now, huh huh?" Yue smirked evilly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled with rage.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Touya cackled as all the others even Sakura stepped back in fear.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, can't wait to show this to Fujitaka-san!" Tomoyo laughed evilly.

"YUE!!!!!!!!!"

"TOUYA!!!!!!" They both screamed to each other.

"YUE-SAN!!!!!" A voice from the sky yelled in a firm voice.

"Y-yes…."

"CLOW REED!!!!!!!" The others all screamed in awe.

Clow Reed came down and looked at everyone. Clow just laughed while his black hair moved along with him.

"WHAT!?" Syaoran yelled in a freaked out voice. Clow Reed laughing?! Now something was definitely wrong here.

"Oh come on, can't a guy have some fun?" Clow smiled to them all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS AREN'T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled as he ran up to him and shook him.

"Hahaha, no no it was you" Clow pointed to the nodding Yue.

"GRRRRRRR WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!.."

"Touya!!!!!!" Sakura screamed to her brother in rage.

"FREEZE card, freeze Touya!!!!!!!" The little weird looking-thing went up to Touya and froze him. Everyone, even Tomoyo who was having fun doing this to Touya sighed in relief.

"Thank you Sakura" Clow sighed.

"Now Yue, you owe an apology to Touya and the others for causing them trouble."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"GRRRRRRR YES JUST DO IT!" Clow yelled and glared at him.

"I don't wanna!" Yue turned his head in a snotty way.

"STUPID YUE…..JUST APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at him. All the others just nodded along.

"OH SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT IF TOUYA COMES OUT AND KILLS EVERYONE!" Syaoran screeched as he hid behind Sakura. They all sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Alright Yue, you asked for it!" Sakura took out a card. Everyone gasped at it.

"NO NOT THAT ONE!"

"EEEEKKKKKKK!!!" Yue screeched.

Sakura took out the change card and scrunched Yue and the frozen Touya together…

"CHANGE CARD…CHANGE THEM!!!" Sakura thrust her wand on the card. 

The card went towards them and……

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That is the end to our story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There that is the epilogue epilogue as I like to call it….well I think this is the end…so good bye and farewell….R AND R AND NO FLAMES!!!!!


End file.
